Kage no mori
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Au cœur du Shēdingu, deux créatures vont se rencontrer. Aussi libres que sauvages, elles s'apprivoiseront pour se découvrir une attirance mutuelle, mues par un besoin avide de se lier à l'autre. Mais dans l'ombre de la forêt, la malveillance règne en esprit vengeur…
1. Hakken

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Une fois n'est pas coutume je me lance dans le _AoKaga_. C'est en regardant un magnifique Doujin que l'idée m'est venue. Il fallait en faire quelque chose tellement les dessins et l'histoire est belle et poignante. J'ai repris le fil conducteur en y incorporant des idées à moi (notamment sur l'absence de Kuroko).

Je vous le conseille fortement, si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous mets les références :

Artiste : **Aldaria** , _aokara !ay_ sur Pixiv.

Pas de surprise donc sur la fin, sauf les éléments que j'ai rajouté. Au départ ça ne devait être qu'un OS… hem hem… Je me suis laissée emporter pour en faire une fanfic plus longue, j'espère que vous aimerez. Elle est complètement terminée et elle comporte 4 chapitres.

NB : j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre le champ lexical que j'utilise par rapports aux « créatures » japonaises. J'ai pris quelques libertés également pour certaines, les arrangeant à ma convenance.

Je remercie ma gentille bêta, Kuro-hagi pour sa correction :3

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~•••O•••~

 **Kage no mori**

~•••O•••~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Hakken**

.

Il était un endroit paisible, au cœur d'une forêt dense, luxuriante, appelée Shēdingu. Beaucoup d'animaux légendaires y vivaient en toute quiétude, certains plus prédateurs que d'autres cependant tous cohabitaient dans de bons termes. Parmi ces créatures, quelques unes avaient évolué de manière à mélanger leurs gênes à ceux des hommes, ce qui en faisait des individus à part.

Ces prédateurs en général vivaient seuls, ne se confrontant que très peu à leurs congénères. Il en était un particulièrement de craint dans toute la forêt. Personne n'osait se confronter à lui, son territoire s'étendait au-delà des clairières parsemées, à l'orée du bois et s'étalait jusqu'aux prairies verdoyantes, peuplées de fleurs des champs. Il s'appelait Daiki et avait l'apparence gracieuse d'une panthère noire se confondant avec des trais plus humains. Ses yeux perçants, bleus comme une nuit sans étoiles reflétaient tous les abysses qui le consumaient. Il régnait en maître sur cette partie de la région et nul autre homme-félin ne se mesurait à sa rage grondante. Daiki pouvait parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres par jour, patrouillant sur son territoire et faire fuir les éventuels ennemis.

Les autres le regardaient de loin, toujours de loin, bien cachés entre les bosquets ou sur les branches des arbres, attendant qu'il s'en aille pour réapparaître.

Epris de Liberté, de grands espaces, Daiki pourchassait le temps qui passe, à la recherche d'un semblable quand son honnêteté prenait place dans son cerveau. Sinon il se répétait qu'il était bien mieux seul qu'accompagné. Les fauves ne vivaient pas en meute, comme les hommes-loups par exemple. La solitude était sa compagne fidèle, fluctuant au gré de ses humeurs : tantôt bénéfique, tantôt pesante. Mais jamais dans la forêt des Ombres, Daiki ne vit un autre comme lui.

Parfois quand l'ennui le pesait, il se réfugiait chez son ami Tetsuya, kitsune à sept queues, habitant au cœur de la forêt. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, jouaient aux devinettes ou tout simplement restaient là à écouter le chant du vent faisant bruisser les feuilles. Tetsuya aimait observer la nature, il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque élément qu'il soit minéral ou végétal.

Cette amitié inattendue appartenait au passé… L'homme-renard n'existait plus. Avec lui, un peu de l'humanité de Daiki avait été emportée. Il évitait autant que possible de se remémorer cette intolérable absence qui lui grignotait le cœur. Alors le félin solitaire reprit le chemin de sa vie, immuable dans la rengaine d'un quotidien morne.

* * *

Un beau matin, en revenant près de sa tanière, une odeur étrangère le prit à la gorge. Quelqu'un avait osé pénétrer son périmètre. L'imprudent !

Daiki, aux aguets, ses sens en alerte, huma l'air essayant de détecter de qui pouvait provenir ce parfum musqué. Rien qu'avec cette senteur similaire à la sienne, il se sentit en danger. Elle flottait dans l'air tel un poison persistant, se greffant aux arbres, aux roches et à tout ce qui constituait son territoire. Cet autre avait posé sa marque partout, remplaçant celle du propriétaire des lieux. De suite l'homme-panthère arpenta les chemins boisés à la recherche d'indices. Il patrouilla longtemps sans résultat probant. Résigné, il se décida à demander aux autres créatures s'ils avaient aperçu un nouveau venu. Daiki fut récompensé quand il vit au loin, près d'un ruisseau, Ryōta un autre kitsune. Il était réputé pour être facétieux, aimant jouer et surtout _se jouer_ des autres. Normal en soit, vu qu'il faisait partie des nogitsune, espèce plus maligne que celle de son défunt ami…

Daiki alla à sa rencontre, déterminé à ne pas se laisser avoir par ce renard. Ryōta l'entendit arriver de loin, son flair hors pair le trompait rarement. Un sourire mutin accroché à ses lèvres, il ne daigna pas relever à la tête à l'approche de la panthère. Il continuait de jouer avec l'eau, en passant et repassant sa main dans l'onde claire.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu un intrus par hasard ces derniers jours ? attaqua d'emblée le félin.

— Hum… De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je te parle d'un intrus qui s'est aventuré sur mon territoire, c'est pourtant simple !

— Oh non, je ne sais pas…

Ryōta parlait par énigme, son ton mystérieux se moquait clairement de son interlocuteur. Il était en train de le mettre à l'épreuve, ce qui fonctionna à merveille puisque Daiki s'impatientait, faisant claquer ses crocs entre eux.

— Ne joue pas avec moi. Dis-moi simplement si oui ou non tu as vu un étranger ici !

Le kitsune au pelage doré comme un soleil d'été, ricana en mettant sa main devant sa bouche dans une attitude précieuse. Il déploya ses neuf queues, imitant un éventail, ce qui le cachait à la vue de son visiteur. Puis, tourna sa tête pour le regarder en coin, toujours avec ce sourire taquin qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux ambrés luisaient d'amusement.

— Je n'oserais jamais jouer avec toi voyons… Seulement… Je ne peux pas te dire si effectivement quelqu'un est venu ici si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Dis-moi en plus…

Daiki écarquilla ses yeux, ses pupilles se dilataient déjà sous le poids de l'agacement. Comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi ressemblait cet intrus s'il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Ce maudit kitsune était tout bonnement en train de se moquer de lui et d'effriter ses nerfs déjà atteints.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache !? C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu te demander !

Ryōta le regarda avec des yeux et une bouche ronde.

— Daiki est si méchant avec moi alors que je n'ai rien fait !

Les traits de l'homme-panthère se déformèrent de rage, il n'y tenait plus. Il ne rivalisait pas avec le côté futé du kitsune, surtout un de son rang. Il avait nettement l'avantage du chantage… On ne pouvait rien lui demander sans que cela ne parte sur un terrain glissant ou sur un jeu malsain.

— Tu veux quoi ? s'irrita le fauve.

— Hum… Et bien je me sens si seul dans cette forêt… déclama le renard avec une mine triste. Tu comprends, mon ami n'est plus. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui jouer aux devinettes alors tu pourrais me tenir compagnie un peu, qu'en dis-tu ?

Daiki serrait ses mâchoires, ses dents craquaient entre elles. Ce fichu kitsune de malheur lui remettait dans la figure l'absence de Tetsuya à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans le but de l'accabler d'avantage. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme cela sans qu'un tiers vienne lui jeter au visage ce fait. Qui plus est, tous les moyens étaient bons pour Ryōta afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait quitte à remuer la fange et les larmes. A bout de nerfs, Daiki fit un geste de la main en abattant son bras dans l'air et répliqua sèchement.

— Non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, tant pis. Je ne te dérangerai plus.

Quand il amorça un pas pour partir, il entendit l'autre yōkai souffler de dépit. Il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. De toute façon jamais personne ne gagnait contre Ryōta, et Daiki ne voulait pas s'obliger à rester auprès de lui pendant des heures et des heures. Il regagna sa contrée en pestant de rage.

Il se hissa au plus haut des branches de son arbre centenaire, refuge précieux pour ses longues siestes, et attendit tranquillement que la nuit tombe. Daiki patienta plusieurs jours, perché de la sorte, caché par les feuilles vertes des branchages à contre vent pour masquer son odeur.

Il somnolait quand son odorat déchiffra la même fragrance entêtante que la dernière fois. Ses oreilles bougeaient en d'infimes soubresauts. Il rouvrit les yeux pour le voir. _Lui_. Cet autre, en bas, se promenant l'air de rien dans la clairière parsemée de hautes herbes. Aussitôt Daiki se redressa, prêt à bondir sur cet individu. Il l'observa attentivement néanmoins, car jamais de sa vie il n'avait rencontré un autre homme-félin. C'était la première fois. L'autre semblait pareil et différent à la fois. Il possédait des oreilles ainsi qu'une queue de félidé, une musculature massive et des griffes acérées. Pas de doute, il faisait partie de son espèce. Son pelage de feu contrastait avec le sien, aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une panthère. Même si Daiki ne connaissait pas véritablement les origines de cette créature, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait menacé, probablement parce qu'on osait empiéter sur son territoire, ou bien parce que depuis tellement d'années que la panthère attendait quelqu'un, la Providence l'amenait enfin et cela lui faisait peur.

L'instinct lui dicta de l'attaquer, alors Daiki bondit de sa branche pour atterrir gracieusement à terre, les griffes dehors, le poil hérissé.

Tous deux dans une attitude défensive, se jaugeaient en tournant en rond sans jamais se lâcher des yeux. Personne ne parlait, seuls les grognements menaçants roulaient au fond de leurs gorges. Ils dévoilèrent leurs crocs aiguisés tels des lames, étincelantes et meurtrières. La tension ne cessait d'augmenter, autant dans l'atmosphère que sur les corps tendus. Tous leurs muscles bandés roulaient quand ils tournoyaient, en effectuant des mouvements lents. Cette lenteur effroyable accentuait la nervosité ambiante. Le nouveau ne baissait pas le regard, au contraire, il le défiait de ses yeux sanguins. Le feu semblait habiter ses iris pyropes. Cette attitude téméraire énerva Daiki, il se mit debout et rugit de tout son saoul. C'était lui le maître des lieux, lui le seul roi de la forêt.

La réponse de l'autre félin ne tarda pas puisqu'il se redressa également, toutes griffes dehors et bondit sur son adversaire. Daiki tomba au sol, roula sur plusieurs mètres avec le corps puissant de son rival sur lui. Il ne sentit même pas les cailloux lui érafler le dos, ni les coups de griffure de cet intrus. Ils ne se décollaient pas l'un de l'autre, retenus par leurs crocs plantés dans leurs peaux ainsi que leurs griffes. Le combat était violent, très violent. Les quelques oiseaux posés sur leurs perchoirs s'envolèrent sous le bruit des feulements. Puis enfin ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle. Pour s'observer encore quelques secondes. Les torses peinaient à reprendre l'air qui manquait à leurs poumons. Les respirations se faisaient sifflantes. Daiki, pour impressionner, émit un grondement sourd, caverneux et terriblement long provenant du fin fond de son larynx. L'inconnu n'hésita pas à rugir une nouvelle fois d'un son guttural démontrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de son intimidation. Daiki sauta mais son rival au pelage orange l'esquiva. Il bondissait encore plus haut que lui. L'homme-panthère ne riait plus, ses yeux safres brillaient d'un éclat noir. Il allait l'écharper ! L'autre, doté d'un sixième sens affuté, le devina alors il se mit à courir afin de le semer. Etant plus robuste, il arrivait à tenir la cadence tenant la panthère loin derrière lui. Quant à Daiki, n'étant pas constitué de la même façon, il se fatigua rapidement, plus habitué à courir sur de courtes distances. Il laissa filer cette créature, en la regardant disparaître derrière l'horizon verdoyant.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Daiki ne quitta pas son repère, redoutant que l'autre ne revienne. Ou l'espérant fortement. Malgré sa rage envers cet être atypique, un autre sentiment s'enchevêtrait à sa raison, mélangeant le fil de ses pensées… Celui de la curiosité… Cet homme l'intriguait grandement. Il se posait milles et une questions sur son compte ; d'où venait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il perdu ici précisément ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Aimait-il aussi courir dans l'étendue vaste de la mer herbeuse qui faisait office de terrain de jeu ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, Daiki fut obnubilé par quelqu'un d'autre à la place de cette amertume qui rongeait son cœur. Cela eut l'avantage de le rendre plus « vivant », tourné vers le présent au lieu d'un passé révolu.

Il commençait à désespérer de ne pas revoir l'importun félin quand il le vit revenir au pied de son arbre. Il se lécha les babines inconsciemment, impatient de se confronter encore à ce rival sans égal. La panthère sauta de sa branche sur laquelle elle était allongée quelques secondes plus tôt et fit face à son intrus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas agressif comme la fois d'avant, un peu sur la défensive mais rien de plus. Il se recula machinalement, ses lacs de magma incandescents luisants plus que le soleil même. Ses iris, réduites en deux fentes troublantes. Avait-il peur ?

Daiki souffla et s'approcha doucement. L'autre recula d'un pas. La panthère abaissa ses oreilles dans une attitude qui se voulait pacifique. Maîtrisant son agacement quelque part, il demanda.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne sais pas que cette partie de la forêt est mienne, tu veux mourir ?

L'inconnu baissa à peine la tête afin de le dévisager, menaçant, son front froncé en des plis de contrariété. Sa queue s'agitait dans l'air, tel un fouet.

— Non je n'en sais rien ! Comment est-ce que je le saurais je ne suis pas d'ici ?

— Tu viens d'où alors ?

Le ton montait indubitablement.

— Ca ne te regarde pas !

— Bien sûr que si, à partir du moment où tu me provoques, ça me regarde ! Réponds-moi.

— Tu divagues ! Je ne t'ai jamais provoqué, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi l'autre jour alors que je ne faisais rien de mal. Je passais juste.

— Tu passais sur _mon_ territoire abruti !

— Ca va je le sais que c'est _ton_ territoire et ne m'insulte pas sinon je te crève les yeux !

Ils recommençaient à se chercher mutuellement. A croire que leur nature de prédateur leur dictait de s'entredéchirer.

— Pourquoi tu es revenu aujourd'hui maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as pas ta place ici !?

— J'en ai marre de toutes tes questions !

Daiki se tassa un peu en montrant ses crocs. Là il commençait à s'énerver de l'entêtement de cet homme-félin. En réponse, ce dernier fit pareil, prenant la même position défensive. La panthère détailla les traits de son visage abrupt comme taillé à la machette. La ligne de sa mâchoire carrée se dessinait parfaitement sous sa peau dorée, révélant une ossature solide. Et ses cheveux rougeoyants ondulaient au gré de la bise légère, comme des pétales de roses rouges emportés par le vent. Daiki fut hypnotisé l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde, une fraction de sa vie, un micron d'année dans ces yeux débordant de fureur.

— Je viens de loin, par delà les monts enneigés.

Cette voix sortit Daiki de sa torpeur, ce qui lui permit d'enchaîner.

— Tu t'es perdu ?

— Non, je suis parti.

— Tu es quoi exactement ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu comprends vraiment rien ! s'énerva la panthère peu encline à la patience. T'es quoi comme race ?

— Un tigre ! T'en a jamais vu de ta vie imbécile !?

— Non puisque je te demande, réfléchis !

Le tigre donc, bondit et se jeta sur son rival en l'empoignant par le cou, ce que l'autre reproduisit également. Crocs dévoilés, grognements de mise en garde, les deux yōkai se jugeaient d'un air assassin.

— Lâche-moi ! éructa Daiki.

— C'est toi qui me tiens je te signale !

D'un commun accord, ils lâchèrent prise en même temps et se repoussèrent.

— Tu piétines mon territoire et je ne sais même pas ton nom d'abord !

— Argh mais moi non plus je ne sais pas le tien, t'es énervant !

— C'est à toi de me le dire ! fit Daiki en pointant son doigt vers son vis-à-vis.

— Bon si ça te fait plaisir je m'appelle Taiga, comme ça tu seras content.

— Oui je préfère, répondit le félin au pelage noir en croisant ses bras de satisfaction. Moi c'est Daiki, et pour ta gouverne je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que tu étais vu qu'il n'y a aucune autre créature ici comme toi et moi.

— Ah bon, c'est bizarre ! Je peux passer en toute tranquillité maintenant ou il faut qu'on se batte de nouveau ?

— Me tente pas l'étranger… Ecoute, un conseil : tant que tu restes éloigné de _mon_ territoire, ça me va, tu peux aller où tu veux. Et si tu dois passer par là, amène-moi un cadeau en gage de ta bonne foi.

— Non mais je rêve ! Un cadeau et puis quoi encore ?

— Une proie fera l'affaire.

Taiga fit la moue peu convaincu par cette demande farfelue. Il souffla et haussa ses épaules.

— D'accord, je ferai ça la prochaine fois.

Il commença à partir quand Daiki l'interpella.

— Tu vas t'installer où du coup ?

— Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé.

— T'es vraiment pas très malin… La forêt est dangereuse, tu ferais mieux de te dégotter un endroit protégé en hauteur ou près d'une grotte.

— Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que la créature la plus dangereuse c'était toi et tu ne me fais pas bien peur, rit l'homme-tigre.

Surprenant le nouvel arrivant, Daiki prit un air grave n'incitant pas à la raillerie.

— Détrompe-toi, je ne suis certainement pas la personne la plus redoutable dans ce royaume. Tu devrais te méfier… Trouve-toi un abri en évitant le Nord de la forêt, c'est tout.

Interloqué par ces sous-entendus et ce ton mystérieux, Taiga opina du chef et partit sans se faire prier. Cette panthère venait de le mettre en garde, lui prodiguant un conseil explicite, il le suivrait à la lettre.

• • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • •

Daiki se vit changer ses habitudes malgré lui. En effet, au lieu de partir des jours entiers en quête d'aventure, il restait près de son repère. Il attendait la venue de Taiga sans se l'avouer, sinon pourquoi se cantonner à un périmètre plus restreint ? Bien entendu, l'homme-panthère ne se l'avouait pas, il avait sa fierté. Néanmoins, ce nouveau venu titillait sa curiosité. C'était une chance inespérée de découvrir d'autres coutumes, d'autres peuples, d'autres contrées et bien d'autres choses. Il pourrait peut-être enfin partager des loisirs ainsi que des goûts communs.

Sa venue ne se fit pas tarder car quelques jours après leur dernière rencontre, Taiga vint le chercher, toujours au pied de son arbre. Daiki paraissait en haut d'une branche, sa queue battant mollement l'air. Ils s'observèrent encore. Cette fois-ci, l'homme-tigre arborait un sourire goguenard qui semblait le narguer. Daiki sourit à cette provocation, émoustillant sa raison. Il allait sortir de son ennui quotidien.

L'autre le héla d'en bas.

— Hey, tu comptes dormir toute la journée ?

— Je sais pas… Si j'ai rien de mieux à faire pourquoi pas…

Le ton nonchalant de Daiki était là pour cacher son soulagement à le revoir. Seulement il trompait les apparences, comme toujours. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner à ce tigre venu de nulle part le plaisir d'avoir attisé sa curiosité.

— Tiens, je t'ai amené _ton_ cadeau comme convenu, tu seras moins ronchon.

La panthère se pencha un peu, semblant intéressée par ce présent. En fait ce n'était qu'un petit gibier, un lapin, mais cela lui permettait de ne pas chasser et aussi d'avoir le plaisir de se voir offrir quelque chose. Car malheureusement, personne ne faisait jamais une chose pareille pour lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents acérées et sauta de là-haut avec toute la félinité dont il était pourvu. Il s'empara de la proie morte, la jugea et alla la cacher dans le tronc de l'arbre.

— Ca va, je peux passer sur _ton_ territoire Monseigneur grincheux ?

— Hum… Oui c'est d'accord. Tu as été visiter les alentours depuis que tu es arrivé ?

— Non pas vraiment, sauf pour me chercher un abri comme tu m'as dit.

— Et alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

— Oui, j'ai suivi tes conseils et je me suis installé au Sud-est de la forêt, dans une trouée entourée d'arbres, je suis tranquille.

— C'est bien… Daiki semblait réfléchir. Bon, ça te dit de venir avec moi, je vais te montrer les environs ?

Taiga prit une attitude taquine, se redressa et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Tu te décides enfin à bouger ta graisse, et ben j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux à la course parce que la dernière fois je t'ai semé en une seconde !

— Je n'ai pas un poil de graisse je te ferais dire ! S'il y en a un qui est gros et qui a du mal à bouger c'est bien toi ! Je te bats quand tu veux !

— J'aimerais voir ça ! Alors essaie maintenant.

Et sur cette fine réplique, Taiga se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes puissantes pour bondir quelques mètres plus loin et entamer un _sprint_ endiablé. Daiki, pris au dépourvu, mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et poursuivre son homologue, en hurlant qu'il avait triché.

Les deux hommes-fauves firent la course longtemps, passant par les clairières aux vastes étendues, près d'une rivière longeant les flancs des collines pour finir par entrer dans la forêt dense. Ici, pas de place à la course. Ils escaladèrent habilement des éboulis de pierres, montèrent sur des tertres, explorèrent les sous-bois. Taiga s'émerveilla de la flore de cette région, apparemment il n'avait jamais vu de telles plantes chez lui. Cependant il resta évasif quand son nouvel ami lui posait des questions, se contentant de répondre au minimum. Daiki le prévint également des créatures à éviter, de celles à se méfier et des plus gentilles à qui il pourrait demander service n'importe quand.

Justement, près d'un cours d'eau serpentant des pins millénaires, se trouvait une nouvelle créature, tenant une jarre et récoltant l'élément translucide. Sous son kimono gris aux reflets argentés, on pouvait distinguer des écailles couleurs vertes, ainsi qu'une longue queue de reptile coulant sur le sol.

Daiki chuchota à l'oreille de Taiga.

— C'est Shintaro, l'esprit de l'eau de cette forêt. Il a des manies bizarres, il ne faut pas le déranger quand tu le vois faire ce genre de trucs.

— Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait de cette eau ?

— Ca personne ne le sait… Certains disent qu'il ferait des rites magiques avec, d'autres qu'il surveillerait la pureté de l'eau, mais avant de boire il faut lui demander la permission.

Le tigre grimaça. Il n'aimait pas demander la permission pour agir mais bon, son nouvel environnement lui était encore inconnu, autant ne pas attirer la haine des autres habitants.

Le hebi se retourna pour épingler ses yeux aux accents de lichen sur les indésirables qui le dérangeait. Taiga put admirer les éclats profonds de ses prunelles jades, ses traits plus fins que ceux des félins. Une aura glaciale l'entourait, il semblait très sérieux limite sévère.

— Je vous entends vous savez… Vous n'êtes pas discrets. Daiki, qui est-ce, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant ?

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, Shintaro avança doucement, ses pas ne se faisaient pas entendre. On aurait dit qu'il glissait sur le sol. Il s'arrêta juste devant le tigre et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

— C'est Taiga, il est…

— Je m'en fiche.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre tous les protagonistes.

L'homme-tigre réfrénait son envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Daiki posa sa main sur son avant bras comme pour l'encourager à garder son calme.

— Tant que tu ne t'approches pas de la Cascades aux larmes, tu peux t'abreuver à n'importe quelle source sous réserve de me le demander poliment, reprit Shintaro avec un ton absolument dénué d'empathie.

D'ailleurs Taiga s'amusa à détailler l'anatomie de sa langue de serpent lorsqu'il parlait. Il avait une folle envie de rire.

— D'accord si tu veux, et elle se trouve où cette cascade interdite ? demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve.

— Elle se situe au Nord du Shēdingu, aux abords du territoire sacré. Seul moi aie le droit d'y pénétrer.

A l'énoncé du hebi, Daiki se tendit, sa main se crispa sur l'avant-bras de son camarade sans qu'il ne le contrôle.

— Ouais, écoute-le, n'y va jamais.

— Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé Daiki, bravo. Je vois que tu as gagné en bon sens. Sur ce, j'ai des choses à faire, laissez-moi tranquille.

Shintaro ne prit pas la peine de les entendre répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il s'en alla aussitôt vaquer à ses occupations occultes.

Le tigre était toujours furieux de son attitude condescendante, il bouillonnait de rage, les poings tendus.

— Laisse-le, il n'est pas méchant. Peu de monde le supporte, il n'y a que son suiveur qui le peut.

— Ah bon, et bien je le plains ! Non mais il faut lui demander la permission pour boire, j'aurais tout vu !

— J'avoue c'est contraignant mais il ne refuse jamais et tu le croises rarement, à mon avis tu as peu de chances de le revoir.

— Tant mieux ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de territoire interdit et de cascade !? Vous êtes bien mystérieux.

Daiki souffla en relâchant son avant bras. Il sembla mélancolique à l'évocation de cette partie de la forêt, ou plus exactement de la créature qui l'occupait.

— Ecoute, ça serait trop long à t'expliquer mais tu as juste à savoir qu'il ne faut jamais mettre les pieds là-bas, au Nord. Et que cette cascade n'est pas potable. Elle appartient à quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique encore que ce serpent mal dégrossi. Tu me promets de ne jamais y aller ?

Clignant des paupières dans l'incompréhension, Taiga approuva. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien des histoires des gens d'ici, mieux valait être prudent. Il ne voulait pas d'ennui.

(suite...)

* * *

Lexique :

Shēdingu : ombre.

Nogitsune : kitsune espiègle, littéralement « renard des champs ».

Yōkai : créature surnaturelle dans le folklore au Japon, terme général.

Hebi : serpent.

.

Hakken : découverte


	2. Chokyo

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici la suite de cet _AoKaga_ improbable. On commence doucement à rentrer dans le vif du sujet et j'ai introduit un personnage que j'aime beaucoup aussi, juste pour le plaisir de parler d'un peu tout le monde…

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic finalement je n'ai pas vu les pages se noircir d'encre.

Merci à ma gentil bêta Kuro-hagi pour son efficacité :)

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Chōkyō**

.

Taiga s'habituait peu à peu à son nouvel habitat. Il flânait surtout dans la prairie là où les vallons bordaient la région. Il courrait à perdre haleine et chassait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Cependant la monotonie de cette partie de la contrée commençait à le lasser. Il était de plus en plus attiré par cette forêt luxuriante remplie de mystère. Selon les dires de Daiki, beaucoup de créatures y avaient élu domicile, ce qui attisait sa curiosité. L'homme-tigre n'était pas farouche, un tantinet renfermé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer rencontrer de nouveaux individus. Il savait bien qu'avec son apparence imposante et son visage bourru, peu de monde osait l'approcher. Il faisait fuir ses congénères. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le sens du mot « courtoisie », ce qui accentuait ses manières rustres.

Pris par un sentiment d'aventure, Taiga décida de s'engouffrer dans les bois épais afin de découvrir la faune environnante. Il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, malgré sa nature de félin, il se perdit plus d'une fois au détour d'un sentier bordé de ronces. Il marchait au hasard en observant les alentours, histoire de se repérer un minimum. En son for intérieur, il espérait ne pas tomber sur ce serpent à la langue fourchue, avec sa mine austère et son mépris flagrant. Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Le tigre avança encore pour déboucher sur une partie de la forêt constituée de grottes et de monticules de grosses pierres. Cela créait presque des édifices venus tout droit d'une autre époque. Ce qui intrigua fortement Taiga. Quelques rochers formaient même des sortes d'arches, ornementant les chemins terreux. Cet endroit était magnifique. Des statues étaient posées sur le sol, comme si elles avaient poussé parmi les végétaux et les arbres. Elles représentaient des dieux et d'autres monstres surnaturels. Taiga suivit cette route jalonnée de sculptures, impressionné et surtout concentré sur sa découverte. Il vit au loin une immense grotte aux multiples interstices, il y alla bien entendu. Sur la roche, étaient gravées des inscriptions, des symboles qu'il ne déchiffra pas. Peut être était-ce un code secret ou une langue ancienne oubliée à travers les âges ? L'homme-tigre promenait sa main sur la roche rugueuse, effleurant ces dessins étranges. Il sortit de l'un des trous béants et entendit quelqu'un rire. Un rire taquin, aérien.

Taiga leva la tête pour distinguer, tout en haut de la grotte, assis sur une pierre, un individu somme tout bizarre. Il possédait le visage ainsi que le torse d'un homme, seulement à la place de ses jambes, il avait des serres d'oiseau ainsi qu'un plumage noir lui remontant tout le long de ses membres. Accrochées derrière son dos, deux grandes ailes blanches et grises. Pas de doute, cette créature était un tengu, Taiga reconnut cette espèce de suite. Elles étaient réputées pour être espiègles et rieuses, recherchant sans cesse la compagnie d'autrui.

L'homme-rapace descendit de son perchoir en déployant ses ailes et se laissa guider par les courants d'air pour planer au-dessus de la tête de Taiga. Ce dernier en attrapa le tournis. L'autre s'amusait de ce petit manège en volant en arc-de-cercle au dessus du tigre, et le tout en riant. Encore.

Taiga se trouvait déjà exaspéré par ce petit manège. Il brandit son poing en l'air et feula.

— Tu vas descendre, oui !?

— Oh mais dis-donc, tu n'as pas l'air amusant toi…

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Viens te battre si tu es courageux !

Taiga provoquait continuellement tout être qu'il rencontrait, c'était plus fort que lui. Comme l'oiseau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui obéir, le tigre ramassa quelques cailloux qu'il jeta sur lui. Celui-ci cria en paniquant.

— Eh mais arrête tu vas me blesser !

— Tu n'as qu'à descendre aussi !

— C'est bon, c'est bon arrête je capitule !

Il prit un peu d'élan en battant des ailes et tournoya avant de se poser délicatement au sol. Ses yeux couleur de schiste brillaient d'un éclat farceur.

— Tu es nouveau, je ne t'ai jamais vu…

— Oui, je suis nouveau, bravo quelle sens de la déduction ! répondit ironiquement le félin.

— Oh, ne te fâche pas. C'est rare de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ça me fait plaisir. Tu dois être ce fameux Taiga, non ?

Surpris du fait que cet oiseau de malheur connaisse son identité, Taiga se renfrogna.

— Oui, d'où tu me connais ?

— C'est simple, Shin-chan me l'a dit, déclama le tengu en sautillant tout droit sur le tigre.

Il se pencha un peu pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures d'en dessous. Cette proximité déplut à Taiga qui fit la grimace.

— Shin-chan me dit toujours tout, suffit de savoir le prendre… Il m'a parlé d'un nouveau pas très futé et grossier, j'en déduis que c'est toi. Moi je m'appelle Kazunari. Enchanté !

Il fallut une ou deux minutes à Taiga pour remettre ce « Shin-chan ». Quand la révélation fut faite dans son cerveau, il se crispa d'avantage. Contrarié, ses sourcils reprirent la forme d'un accent circonflexe.

— Il est là ce Shin-chan ?

— Oh non, il est bien trop occupé à faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien content de tomber sur toi. Mais que fais-tu là, tu ne devrais pas te promener dans cette partie du bois.

— J'explore la forêt, pourquoi c'est interdit ? Il faut que je demande la permission à qui cette fois-ci, à toi ? Est-ce que je peux respirer ou c'est défendu aussi ?

— Ne te fâche pas ! répliqua Kazunari en agitant ses mains devant lui. Je disais ça juste pour ton bien. Si tu vas plus loin, tu vas arriver tout au Nord, vers le territoire sacré. On n'a pas le droit d'y aller.

— Ah oui ça aussi ça me plait ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Personne ne veut me raconter ce qu'il s'y passe et pourquoi personne ne peut y aller.

Kazunari fit la moue avec sa bouche.

— Et bien… C'est dangereux, très dangereux. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

— Ca ne me suffit pas, déclama Taiga en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. C'est vrai ça, si c'est tellement dangereux, pourquoi personne ne me dit clairement ce qu'il y a. Je sais qu'on ne doit pas boire l'eau de la Cascade je-ne-sais-plus-quoi là, mais sans en connaître la raison.

— Oui c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas potable, ne va jamais là-bas !

— Elle a quoi de plus que les autres, elle est faite d'or liquide ou quoi ?

Kazunari n'aimait pas les conflits, ni voir les autres en colère. Il ne savait pas gérer ce sentiment. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et voulait canaliser cet homme-tigre le plus rapidement possible. Et quand il était dans cet état, le rapace parlait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

— Elle est constituée de larmes, si quelqu'un en boit, la légende dit qu'il mourra empoisonné. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Seijuro se chargera de la tuer lentement dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est un pécher de plonger ses mains dedans.

— C'est qui ce Seijuro ?

Kazunari réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de parler plus que nécessaire. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche en écarquillant ses yeux gris.

— Oups, je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça ! Shin-chan va me tuer !

Taiga s'avança agacé par tous ces mystères pour pas grand-chose. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les bras frêles et serra fort.

— Vous êtes tous contradictoires… Si effectivement l'accès de cette partie de la forêt est interdit et s'il y a un danger, au lieu de me tenir dans l'ignorance, il vaudrait mieux m'avertir correctement. Tu ne crois pas Kazunari ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour marquer l'affirmative.

— Tu as raison, c'est un peu idiot de notre part.

— Je t'écoute.

— Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne diras à personne que c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé et que jamais au grand jamais tu n'iras là-bas !

— D'accord, je te promets, souffla Taiga à bout de nerfs.

— Non mais promets-le-moi mieux que ça.

— Comment tu veux que je fasse !?

Kazunari leva sa main devant lui qu'il avait fermé. Seul son petit doigt était levé.

— Tu vas me le jurer en entrelaçant ton doigt au mien et m'en faire la promesse éternelle. Et aussi que tu deviendras mon ami. Et que tu viendras me voir de temps en temps pour me raconter ta vie. Et aussi ce que Daiki fait de ses journées. Et aussi…

— Bon ça va arrête j'ai compris ! Je suis d'accord.

Le tigre abdiqua et s'exécuta. Cet oiseau avait un sens du drame propre à lui, il devait aimer s'inventer des histoires à partir d'un rien. Ils échangèrent une promesse donc d'amitié éternelle et Kazunari récita une formule bizarre que lui seul comprenait. Décidément, cette région recélait d'individus aussi fous les uns que les autres, se dit Taiga.

— Raconte maintenant !

— Oui, oui, une seconde. Il faut que je me mette dans l'ambiance. Allons-nous assoir d'abord.

Ils s'installèrent sur un lit de mousse, près d'une des nombreuses statues. Kazunari inspira une grande goulée d'air. Puis l'expira. Pour recommencer plusieurs fois. Taiga le regardait de plus en plus énervé, il ne tiendra jamais une minute de plus.

— La prochaine fois nous prendrons du saké, Shin-chan en fabrique, c'est plus plaisant pour parler…

— Accouche !

— Oui ne t'énerve pas… Bon alors par quoi tu veux que je commence ?

— Par ce que tu voudras mais dis-moi tout de suite sinon je te massacre !

— Nous sommes amis, tu ne ferais pas ça Tai-chan ?

Les yeux du tigre étaient désormais injectés de sang. Stoïque, il se contenait vraiment pour ne pas le trucider sur le champ.

— Bon bon, alors… Tout d'abord oui, le Nord est dangereux parce que c'est le territoire de Seijuro et qu'il ne faut jamais « fouler de nos pieds impurs » son espace privé. C'est le gardien véritable de la forêt.

— Je croyais que l'être le plus féroce était Daiki, le coupa le fauve.

— Tu plaisantes ? C'est lui qui t'a dit une chose si stupide ?

Le tengu partit dans un éclat de rire en se tenant le ventre.

— Ah non mais il ne doute de rien ! Il t'a menti, ou s'est vanté ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Seijuro est mille fois pire que cette panthère, crois-moi. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais de son territoire et veille continuellement sur sa Cascade, constituée de ses propres larmes. Depuis qu'il a perdu son âme-sœur, sa cruauté est sans égale. Il a perdu toute son humanité et n'hésite pas à tuer toute créature se mettant en travers de son chemin. Si tu le croises un jour dans la forêt, cache-toi. Tu vois toutes ces pierres ?

— Oui, on ne peut pas les louper.

— C'est son œuvre. Ca marque l'entrée de son territoire mais c'est aussi une sorte de mausolée pour l'être qu'il a perdu. Alors rebrousse chemin la prochaine fois que tu en vois.

Taiga resta dubitatif quant à cette histoire farfelue. Il se demandait quelle pouvait être la nature de cette créature aussi amère et rongée par le désespoir. Il finit par se lever en époussetant les résidus de mousse collés à son pelage.

— Je te remercie. Je vais y aller.

— Attends ! Tu as promis de revenir me voir maintenant qu'on est ami.

— Oui je reviendrai, je suis quelqu'un de parole. Il se fait tard, je pars avant que la nuit ne tombe et que je me perde dans le territoire sacré.

Sur ce, l'homme-rapace lui fit signe de la main, tout content de s'être fait un nouvel ami et d'avoir une occasion de rendre jaloux son Shin-chan.

• • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • •

Daiki dormait à l'ombre de son arbre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits familiers au loin. Il reconnut de suite Taiga à sa démarche particulière. Elle était à la fois lourde et légère, mélange de grâce et de force. L'homme-panthère se délecta du futur dîner qu'il ferait absolument certain que l'autre lui amènerait son cadeau.

Comme convenu, un faisant lui fut lancé.

— Je ne vais pas te rapporter des proies toutes les fois que je viens te voir, profites-en c'est la dernière.

— Oh aller, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, c'était le marché je te signale.

Daiki le détaillait d'un œil suspicieux.

— Où tu étais passé ces derniers jours, je ne t'ai pas vu ?

— Je ne savais pas que je te devais des comptes sur mes allées et venues aussi. C'est fou mais tous autant que vous êtes, vous vous prenez pour les rois de ce royaume.

— Qui « vous » ?

— Rien, laisse tomber. Ca te dit de te dégourdir les jambes ?

— Ouais si tu insistes…

Les deux yōkai passèrent la fin de journée ensemble à courir à travers les clairières et les sous-bois proches de la prairie. Daiki adorait cette nouvelle routine, il pouvait se fatiguer avec un compagnon possédant les mêmes capacités physiques que lui. Il le défiait sans cesse pour savoir lequel sautait le plus haut, lequel courrait le plus vite, lequel était meilleur chasseur et bien sûr, lequel détenait la plus grande force. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, s'amusant de plus en plus ensemble. A la nuit tombée, Daiki partagea son repas avec Taiga le plus naturellement du monde et s'endormit à côté de lui, en dessous de son arbre sacré. L'homme-tigre n'était pas aussi agile, il ne montait que rarement aux branches des arbres, et encore il ne pouvait atteindre que les plus basses.

La chaleur réconfortante ainsi que l'odeur musquée du tigre rassura Daiki. Il s'abandonna en toute confiance pouvant compter sur quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que si un danger survenait, Taiga serait là à ses côtés.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, les deux bêtes apprirent à se supporter, puis à se connaître et enfin à s'apprécier. Taiga venait tous les jours dans la tanière de son nouvel ami, ravi de retrouver leurs chamailleries. Ils devenaient tellement inséparables que cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres habitants de la contrée. Ils eurent la formidable idée d'aller titiller l'humeur exécrable de Shintaro plus d'une fois, en pataugeant dans les ruisseaux quand il s'y trouvait bien sûr, l'éclaboussant au passage. Le hebi rouspétait en les maudissant de l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement. Parfois, ils allaient rendre visite à Kazunari qui adorait être entouré. Il parlait durant des heures non-stop sans se fatiguer. Daiki compta le nombre de fois où le rapace débita ses paroles sans reprendre sa respiration ni avaler sa salive. Ce jeu puéril amusa beaucoup son acolyte qui pouffait à côté du tengu qui lui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Daiki voulut lui présenter un autre de ses compatriotes, élargissant le cercle de son entourage. Malheureusement, Atsushi, mi-homme, mi-kilin ne les reçut pas, prétextant qu'il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Pourtant son espèce n'hibernait pas, il devait faire exception à la règle. Il vivait en haut d'une montagne à quelques kilomètres du Shēdingu et ne sortait pratiquement jamais de là. Sauf pour se nourrir. Ce qui arrivait tout de même fréquemment vu son appétit insatiable. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il mangeait même ses semblables, ce que personne ne confirma bien entendu. Daiki promit à son ami de revenir une prochaine fois, cela valait la peine de connaître ce monstre tendre.

L'homme-panthère réapprenait à vivre avec la joie à fleur de peau en compagnie de son ancien rival. Le matin il se levait presque aux aurores pour aller le dénicher dans sa tanière et l'asticoter. L'autre démarrait au quart de tour, ce qui amusait Daiki évidemment. Parfois ils se battaient gentiment, d'autres fois parlaient plus sérieusement. Finalement, la compagnie d'un de ses semblables égayait son quotidien, le rendant plus doux.

* * *

Taiga se faisait à son nouvel habitat. Il aimait particulièrement la diversité des paysages. Il se perdait moins à présent, faisant attention à ne jamais pénétrer dans le territoire sacré. Quand il débordait de son chemin, il se repérait grâce aux édifices en pierres bordant les sentiers, ce qui lui provoquait des frissons dans le dos à l'idée du pourquoi ces choses existaient. Bâtir ainsi des dizaines et des dizaines de monuments relevait de l'obsession, voire de la folie. En même temps Taiga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en pensant à l'histoire tragique de cette créature énigmatique. Perdre un être cher représentait la plus horrible épreuve qui soit, surtout de se voir obliger de vivre après l'autre. Plus aucun espoir ne devait régner dans le cœur de ce Seijuro, il fallait donc impérativement respecter ses hommages à l'être défunt. Lui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, étant un solitaire aguerri. Le tigre n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance à qui que ce soit avant Daiki. C'était tellement étrange d'ailleurs de se dire qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Dès que la panthère n'évoluait plus dans son périmètre vital, le félin au pelage de feu le cherchait. Souvent il se retournait en entendant des bruits derrière son dos pour constater de sa présence. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, une mine déçue venait couvrir ses traits. Taiga s'avouait sans mal que désormais cette panthère arrogante faisait partie de son univers – il ne s'en plaignait nullement.

D'ailleurs, Taiga alla chasser de bonne heure et ramena de délicieuses proies à son ami qui devait encore dormir. Sa propension à la paresse n'avait d'égal que son insolence, mais bon, ce trait de caractère faisait son charme… Il serait ravi de ne pas avoir à courir pour se sustenter. Le yōkai aux yeux rubis marchait tranquillement, quand il vit au loin, Daiki parler avec un personnage dont il ignorait l'identité. Aussitôt Taiga fronça les sourcils, se tendit, méfiant. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'un autre accapare son temps, surtout que ce monstre minaudait en étant très proche de la panthère. Trop proche. Taiga souffla et accéléra le pas. Il se posta devant eux l'air complètement fermé et balança ses victuailles au pied de Daiki.

— Je nous avais ramenés notre repas mais si je dérange je vais repartir.

Daiki fit les yeux ronds, interdit tandis que son invité tourna la tête en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il avait un de ces sourires en coin qui en disait long. Un de ces sourires pas du tout charmants.

— Non c'est bon, Ryōta allait partir.

— Non pas du tout, s'immisça le kitsune.

— Si, tu allais partir et de suite.

— Hum, hum… enchaîna Ryōta en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai plein de choses à te dire. Et puis… Nous allions chez moi avant que tu ne viennes nous déranger, s'adressa-t-il cette fois à Taiga en affichant une mine suffisante.

Celui-ci fulminait de rage, en fait il se sentait vexé et miteux. Pourquoi miteux ? Sans doute parce qu'il décelait une nouvelle faiblesse en s'étant attaché plus que de raison à son ami. Quelque chose de sourd grondait dans ses tripes lorsqu'il le voyait en compagnie d'autres – et ce renard ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Taiga regarda le sol en respirant calmement, mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne devait pas s'énerver pour si peu, il aurait l'air de quoi ? Et puis Daiki ne lui appartenait pas, ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait enfermer.

—Je comprends. Je vous laisse, Daiki, garde les proies j'irai m'en chercher d'autres.

Sur ce, il partit sans s'attarder d'avantage. Il entendit au loin son ami l'appeler, seulement il n'insista pas, ce qui fit de la peine au tigre. Quelque part il aurait aimé que la panthère le suive. Toutefois, il semblait avoir pas mal de connaissances dans cette gigantesque forêt, normal qu'il ne passe pas tout son temps avec lui.

Taiga regagna sa propre tanière après avoir fait le plein de ravitaillement. Cet épisode malheureux ne lui coupa pas l'appétit, il dévora tout sans laisser un bout de carcasse. Assis à l'entrée de sa grotte, les genoux ramenés près de son torse, il réfléchissait en regardant l'horizon bouché par les fougères, les arbres et les végétaux. Peut être qu'il ne devrait pas autant se lier avec cet autre fauve aussi indépendant que lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'on faisait passer les envies d'autrui avant les siennes, lorsqu'on était plus capable de se raisonner, on se perdait indubitablement. Et Taiga ne souhaitait pas devenir tributaire d'un autre être. Il était libre et l'avait toujours été, vagabondant au gré de ses envies, parcourant le monde à la recherche d'encore plus d'évasion. Les grands espaces sans fin, l'inconnu, l'aventure, ça, ça le faisait vibrer. Il ne rendait de compte à personne, quittant tout du jour au lendemain quand l'appel du danger résonnait dans son ventre. Taiga détestait la routine, voir continuellement jour après jour les mêmes personnes, avoir les mêmes conversations et s'enliser dans un quotidien morose. Il ne niait pas avoir été heureux de connaître l'homme-panthère, cependant il sentait que les choses tournaient à son désavantage. Dans peu de temps, il allait s'enchaîner à une amitié fusionnelle dont il ne contrôlerait pas l'issue. Tout à ses réflexions existentielles, le tigre se demanda qui était ce kitsune à neuf queues. Selon les légendes, c'était le plus haut grade dans la hiérarchie de ces bestioles, sûr que ce Ryōta avait des réserves dans son pelage. Il voulait Daiki, c'était une évidence. Les kitsunes étaient réputés pour être charmeurs, recherchant un compagnon pour vivre une vie unie. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur la panthère. Enfin, ce n'était plus son problème. Taiga fut soulagé car il avait pris une décision, celle de repartir à l'aventure. Il aurait bien l'occasion d'oublier ce passage éclair dans le Shēdingu.

* * *

Daiki faisait les cents pas en tournant en rond inlassablement. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis l'incident « Ryōta » et il lui manquait horriblement. Etant doté d'une fierté sans pareille, la panthère n'alla pas le voir, bien entendu, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Il lui avait déjà permis de le côtoyer et de traverser son territoire en toute tranquillité, c'était déjà suffisant. Ca, c'était ce dont Daiki voulait se convaincre du plus profond de sa conscience, seulement son subconscient lui dictait tout le contraire… Il ne comprenait même pas la raison de sa bouderie, franchement ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Taiga s'emportait pour rien avec son caractère insupportable. Seulement son absence creusait inexorablement un vide encore plus grand qu'auparavant dans son être. Retrouver la solitude pour compagne n'avait rien de réjouissant. Le félin au pelage noir ruminait sur un futur triste, privé de sa nouvelle amitié. Tout ça pour une visite impromptue qu'il n'avait pas désirée !

Ah non vraiment Taiga se fichait bien de sa poire !

Revigoré par sa propre colère, Daiki se leva et alla directement tirer par la peau des fesses le concerné. Il ne sera pas dit qu'on le traite ainsi ! Et puis les histoires d'imbécile heureux très peu pour lui ! Il abhorrait ce genre d'enfantillages, se tenant éloigné des cancans des habitants des environs. Il gagna rapidement la tanière de Taiga, cette tête de bois, et fit le tour de sa grotte. Des os se dispersaient à son entrée, des résidus calcinés d'un feu de bois avec. Daiki sentit l'odeur encore présente de son ami mais pas un poil de lui. Il tourna pendant un moment afin de déceler d'éventuels indices. Il trouva au fond de l'antre sa paillasse qu'il avait déchirée en lambeaux mais toujours pas une trace de Taiga. Même si Daiki n'était pas patient, il attendit la tombée de la nuit, dans le noir et le froid ne pensant même pas à s'allumer un feu. Il finit par s'endormir en pestant de rage d'avoir gâché sa journée – même si en réalité il s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir son compagnon de jeu. Le lendemain matin, rebelote : attente, froid, ennui et rage. Daiki se leva pour dégourdir ses muscles endoloris quand il vit au sol des traces de pas qui disparaissaient derrière les fourrés. Suspicieux, il les suivit en flairant le parfum de Taiga. De plus, on reconnaissait parfaitement ces traces puisque ses empreintes ressemblaient aux siennes. Daiki eut un rictus en coin, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. La colère le gagnait petit à petit alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que tout ceci signifiait. Il avait peur de démêler l'affaire. Il parcourut donc l'entièreté des bois pour arriver sur la clairière baignée d'un soleil pâle. Il gorgea ses poumons d'air et accéléra le pas. Encore. Encore plus vite. Daiki courut d'innombrables mètres, voire kilomètres la peur au ventre. Ce sentiment d'abandon si abominable qui resserrait son cœur à chaque battement. Ce vide glacial dont il ne voulait plus connaître la morsure douloureuse. Daiki courut encore plus vite, bondissant entre les roches, parmi les hautes herbes, dévalant presque en roulant les dunes verdoyantes. Il était bien loin de son territoire si précieux et si rassurant.

Plus Daiki courait, plus ses organes semblaient se liquéfier parce qu'il avait compris. Oui, il avait deviné que son ami était parti sans lui dire au revoir et surtout à cause de lui. Toujours tout arrivait par sa faute. Il faisait fuir tous ses proches, Taiga ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Les larmes cinglaient son visage tendu par les regrets comme son cœur se déchirait en deux lobes bien distincts. Il lui semblait les sentir se désunir au fond de sa poitrine. Alors il accéléra la cadence de sa course, encore comme pour rattraper le temps qui s'étiole. Il devait faire quelque chose, confronter Taiga, le ramener, le démonter mais quelque chose de plus que rien. Parce que le _rien_ ne ramenait pas les morts. Parce que le _rien_ , il n'en voulait plus.

En fin de course, ses yeux de félin, aiguisés à chasser, aperçurent une silhouette épaisse et surtout un pelage roux rayé de noir. Aussitôt sa colère redoubla et il fonça à corps perdu sur cette masse qui marchait tranquillement.

Pendant que lui suait toutes les gouttes de son front, se débattant dans une mélasse de sentiments, ce sac à puces se baladait comme si de rien n'était. Oh non, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans avoir eu la décence de lui faire ses adieux ! Bien sûr que non !

Daiki bondit de toute sa vivacité, toutes griffes dehors et s'accrocha aux muscles dorsaux saillants. Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un rugissement de pure douleur au tigre. Ils tombèrent au sol sous le poids de la panthère qui mordit Taiga au cou. Celui-ci se débattait comme un fauve enragé – ce qu'il était – en s'égosillant et en proférant des menaces de mort. Daiki ne l'entendit pas, concentré à sa fureur. Il lacérait le dos de l'autre avec toujours plus de force, arrachant des touffes de poils pour atteindre la chair rose. Il était comme fou. Peut être que s'il le tuait, son ami resterait pour toujours avec lui ? Dans son état l'homme-panthère ne résonnait plus en des termes logiques. Il s'en construisait une autre, pris entre la peur du rejet et l'horreur de la trahison.

Taiga ne bougea plus, se résignant à subir. Dans cette position de soumission, exposé de la sorte, il ne détenait pas l'avantage. En fait Daiki l'avait pris en traître, l'attaquant par derrière, il lui était donc impossible de se défendre correctement. Il allongea ses bras devant lui ainsi que ses jambes et attendit que l'orage passe. Cela ne le surprit pas de voir son camarade dans cet état, parce que les félins ne faisaient rien dans la demi-mesure. Il posa sa joue contre le sol et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Daiki se fatigua, il s'écarta de ce corps meurtri d'écorchures. Il se mit à califourchon contre les fesses de Taiga en observant avec horreur l'acte auquel il s'était adonné.

(suite...)

* * *

Lexique :

Tengu : créature légendaire d'origine canine mais en fait prenant l'apparence de rapaces avec des caractéristiques humaines également.

Kilin : créature légendaire, combinaison de cerf ou de cheval, possédant un pelage, des écailles et une paire de corne.

.

Chōkyō : apprivoisement


	3. Kanzen

Bonjour tout le monde,

Enfin Seijuro est arrivé (depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait). Moi en tous les cas. J'ai bien pris le temps de l'introduire et de décrire sa classitude habituelle, un accès de fangirlisme assumé.

Je ne sais pas si mon _AoKaga_ vous plait, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, que je sache me positionner, savoir si ça vaut le coup que j'en refasse un dans un futur lointain ou pas. Ou si je dois me consacrer à l'Empereur.

Je remercie ma gentille bêta **Kuro-hagi** , qui sur ce coup je l'avoue, je n'ai pas suivi tous ses conseils avisés… Je te bisoute.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

PS : la fin est proche.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Kanzen**

.

Daiki détaillait avec horreur – et une certaine fierté mal placée – les lacérations à vif sur le dos de Taiga. Le sang coagulait légèrement, formant des petites croûtes sur les plaies. Ce tableau ensanglanté s'avérait beau à regarder, parce que quelque part, la panthère venait de poser sa marque sur le corps de son ami. Il tendit son bras, son index en avant pour caresser le cou intact quand tout à coup, Taiga roula sur le dos et le fit chuter. En une fraction de seconde le tigre reprit l'avantage en chevauchant l'autre créature, vomissant des tas d'insultes à son encontre, le visage déformé par la rage. Il enchaîna directement avec un coup de poing qui se logea dans la joue hâlée. Taiga utilisait ses mains dans un premier temps pour marquer sa fureur, il ne pensait plus à l'atroce souffrance qu'il ressentait sur son dos en entier, ni aux tiraillements brutaux qui écartelaient ses muscles. Il s'en foutait bien à cet instant. Aucunes des deux bêtes enragées ne parlaient, seule la sauvagerie prenait place de langage.

Taiga leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses iris incarnats plantés dans ceux couleur de la nuit et abattit sa large main, griffes sorties pour venir amocher la joue de Daiki. Un peu plus et c'était la carotide qui prenait… Des feulements agressifs sortaient de leurs gorges, comme des animaux aux abois. Daiki rugit et renversa la situation à son tour. Il se remit en position dominante au-dessus du corps tendu du tigre. Il voulait parler, tellement parler, dire ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur, lui cracher son indignation à être laissé comme un vulgaire gibier sans intérêt après qu'on lui ait rongé la chair. Il voulait hurler sa déception à lui avoir fait confiance, de lui avoir consacré autant de temps inutilement, puisqu'il s'en allait comme un lâche sans prêter la moindre attention à leur amitié.

Leur amitié.

Ce mot résonnait comme une vaste blague à ses oreilles. Une amitié c'était censé être plus platonique que ça. Une amitié ne donnait pas des envies de meurtre à garder jalousement l'autre dans son périmètre vital, comme une prison virtuelle. Une amitié réservait une part de liberté. Alors qu'un amour… Un amour renversait toutes les convictions forgées durant toute une vie. Un amour faisait naître des tourbillons d'insécurité au fond de nos entrailles.

Tetsuya avait été un véritable ami.

Taiga représentait un probable amour. Pire, une passion.

Les passions finissent toujours mal, même pour des créatures venues d'un autre monde.

Taiga recommença sa logorrhée sans s'interrompre, il n'était pas avare de reproches ni d'injures. Daiki contemplait cette bouche déverser tous ces mots sans queues ni têtes, il ne les entendait tout simplement pas. Poussé par un instinct de préservation, il abattit sa bouche contre celle voisine, comme ça, sans crier gare. A cet instant il avait besoin de contact physique, de se prouver que le tigre était à portée de ses mains, qu'il pouvait le toucher. Sa bouche collée contre l'autre tellement fort qu'il allait sûrement en résulter des ecchymoses, Daiki le bloqua du poids de son corps. Là, il ne partirait plus. L'homme-panthère – peu coutumier à la tendresse – mordit généreusement les lèvres charnues, faisant entrouvrir la bouche à Taiga. Daiki profita de ce moment de surprise pour introduire sa langue dedans avec autorité. Il fut étonné de la moiteur qui en découlait. Il lui semblait fondre à l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter d'avantage que le tigre le mordit à son tour avec force. L'assaillant couina de douleur et se retira prestement. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa langue pour déniveler le long de son menton. Il essuya cette trace du revers de sa main, en fixant bien droit dans les yeux le deuxième fauve. Au lieu de s'énerver, Daiki sourit ; sourit largement, étirant un côté d'une de ses joues en un rictus de dément. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire, cette combativité, cette insoumission.

Taiga criait toujours aux quatre vents mais Daiki n'en eut cure. A ce stade, les sons émis par son ami ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, ou plus particulièrement jusqu'à son cerveau. Il avait besoin de plus. Il ne raisonnait absolument plus, son côté primitif prenait le dessus telle la bête qu'il était. Il savait seulement qu'il avait envie de s'embraser dans cette chaleur toute nouvelle et plus comme une source bienfaitrice mais comme une dévorante, quitte à se brûler le pelage…

Il se pencha, agrippa la nuque de Taiga et recommença son intrusion dans les tréfonds de sa cavité buccale. Doté d'une force terrible, il parvint sans difficulté majeur à l'embrasser de nouveau.

L'autre suffoquait entre cette langue qui le malmenait et cette bouche qui volait son oxygène. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne ressentit un maelstrom de sensations de ce genre. Son cœur battait follement, ses poumons semblaient cisaillés entre des centaines de lames de rasoir. Tout lui faisait mal, absolument tout : respirer, bouger, embrasser, penser. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu déraper autant, ni pourquoi son ami réagissait de la sorte, d'abord furieux puis maintenant passionné. Au fur et à mesure que Daiki marquait son territoire dans sa bouche, son corps se chargeait de frissons brûlants. Il avait tellement chaud, là, tout au fond de ses reins jusqu'à l'extrémité de son sexe. Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle se produire, alors qu'ils étaient simplement amis ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien, seule certitude ancrée en lui : il voulait que cela ne s'arrête pas. Il voulait continuer de ressentir cette chaleur calciner tous ses organes, y compris son cœur.

Tous deux aussi fiers l'un que l'autre, personne n'admettait qu'ils avaient peur de perdre leur nouvelle moitié.

Daiki se sentait enfin vivant depuis bien longtemps, presque insouciant retrouvant son âme enfantine.

Taiga désirait pour la première fois de son existence se poser dans cette contrée et ne plus jamais repartir, cesser de parcourir le monde. Parce qu'ici, il y avait son ami… Ou son âme-sœur.

Ce sujet demeurait tabou pour toutes les créatures peuplant ce monde. Une telle légende semblait irréelle, improbable. Pourtant quelque fois, deux créatures soit d'espèces distinctes ou de même nature, se liaient l'une à l'autre pour s'appartenir. C'était le cas en ce moment pour eux : ils s'unissaient et s'offraient une promesse muette d'éternité.

Daiki quitta sa prise pour remonter la ligne du cou du tigre de sa langue fiévreuse. Elle laissait des sillons brûlants sur l'épiderme frissonnant. Taiga bascula sa tête dans l'herbe lui permettant d'assiéger plus aisément sa gorge. Un ronronnement de contentement en sortit d'ailleurs. L'homme-panthère sourit contre sa peau, puis la croqua soumis à son désir impérieux.

C'était bon. Bon de sentir ce corps puissant sous le sien. Bon de poser sa bouche contre cet autre qui lui ressemblait dans la dissemblance. Et putain de bon de sentir ses grandes mains parcourir son propre dos. Quelqu'un le touchait de manière intime, non pour se battre ou le repousser, mais au contraire pour le cajoler.

Les deux hommes fauves s'enlaçaient à présent sous le soleil blême de la fin de journée. Ils restèrent encore un moment à s'explorer, liant leurs mains dans la toile de leur désir. Ils firent l'amour comme des êtres bestiaux pouvaient le faire, se mordant tour à tour, se chevauchant sans capituler. Ils s'éreintaient à force de se chercher dans les cris de l'autre, mais qu'importait, ensemble ils éprouvèrent le plaisir charnel sans mots, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. D'ailleurs, couchés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne parlèrent pas plus. Taiga regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel abyssal tandis que Daiki dormait contre sa poitrine. Les paroles n'avaient pas d'importance, seul l'acte qu'ils venaient de consommer l'était.

Puis ils ne se quittèrent plus. Taiga rejoignit la tanière de Daiki, son amant. C'était bizarre de le nommer ainsi, alors ils décidèrent de ne pas s'appeler tout simplement. Ils vivaient insouciants parmi les êtres du Shēdingu. Certains avaient moins peur, constatant que la panthère ne prêtait plus attention qu'au tigre. D'autres osèrent les approcher d'un peu plus près, curieux de ce tandem détonnant. Daiki semblait moins agressif, sauf quand on empiétait sur son périmètre vital qui incluait sa moitié bien évidemment.

Et puis d'autres, dans l'ombre de la sylve, les observaient d'un œil vengeur, amers de ce bonheur abject.

• • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • •

La forêt ne dort jamais, idiot celui qui ne couvre pas ses arrières…

.

Un être veillait constamment sur chaque parcelle de terrain, sur chaque créature de ce lieu tel un Empereur absolu.

Seijuro, maître du territoire sacré était cet Empereur. Le lōng ne connaissait pas de prédateur naturel pouvant rivaliser avec sa puissance. Tous tremblaient devant lui et tous rampaient à ses pieds. Et cela le faisait jubiler d'une manière inouïe. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi cruel. Avant le dragon possédait une grande empathie et jouait le rôle de protecteur de la forêt. Tous l'admiraient, avant.

C'était une autre vie, un autre millénaire.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu son amour, plus rien ne le touchait. Il vouait une rancune terrible à l'homme-panthère qui l'avait privé de son âme-sœur. Il se jurât de le punir un jour ou l'autre pour la mort de Tetsuya. Ce jour était arrivé.

Seijuro regardait à travers l'eau claire de sa source les images des deux fauves en train de vivre, d'être heureux. Il voyait Daiki rire aux éclats, le visage rayonnant alors que lui n'avait plus que les souvenirs des jours passés. Dans son territoire ô combien sacré où personne ne mettait les pieds, le dragon disposait d'une petite source, aux pieds de sa cascade qui lui montrait la vie en temps réel de l'habitant de son choix. Il lui suffisait de penser fortement à cet être et il apparaissait dans le reflet de l'eau.

Comme tous les dragons de son rang, il disposait du don divinatoire, son œil oxy lisait l'avenir. Seijuro, penché au dessus de l'eau, drapé dans son yukata en satin blanc brodé de motifs rouges, regardait son ennemi évoluer en compagnie de ce nouveau. Il l'avait deviné la première fois que ses pattes foulèrent sa précieuse forêt. Cependant, vu que ce tigre ne s'était pas aventuré dans sa zone, Seijuro n'avait rien tenté contre lui. Taiga respectait la nature et les autres, aucune raison de lui donner une leçon. Mais là… Là, les choses changeaient, parce qu'il rendait Daiki heureux, apaisé et que c'était tout bonnement inconcevable ! La moindre des choses était qu'il demeure repentant pour avoir tué Tetsuya !

Seijuro abattit son poing dans l'eau, provoquant des ondoiements à sa surface. Son œil incarnat luisait de haine, son visage crispé en une moue contrariée. Ses bois percevaient les ondes sonores même les plus infimes. Au loin les créatures se terraient, apeurées de par son aura menaçante. Le lōng se mettait rarement dans des colères effroyables, mais quand cela arrivait, personne n'en ressortait indemne.

Il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Shintaro qui venait récolter un peu de son eau et lui apporter une bouteille de saké. Le hebi détenait le privilège d'avoir le droit d'accès à cette partie de la forêt. Il possédait un esprit brillant et Seijuro aimait parlementer avec lui quand la solitude se faisait trop oppressante. A contrario de Daiki, le dragon l'appréciait à sa juste valeur… Il aurait seulement souhaité la partager avec son amour défunt.

Quand Shintaro arriva de son sempiternel air cérémonieux, Seijuro avait retrouvé une mine plus accueillante. Un sourire poli restait accroché sur ses joues ainsi qu'une expression de fausse courtoisie. On sentait sa supériorité dans chaque mimique de son visage et de son corps. D'un mouvement gracieux de sa main, il invita le serpent à prendre place sur un des coussins de mousse, près de sa cascade. Ils burent l'alcool fort dans un silence appréciable.

Seijuro coupa ce silence en prenant la parole d'une voix affable.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'un nouvel habitant séjournait ici.

— C'est un fait, répondit Shintaro en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité puisque tu as dû le voir avant moi.

— C'est un fait, reprit le maître des lieux du même ton. Je me dois de connaître ses intentions. Alors, que peux-tu m'apprendre sur lui ?

— Pas grand-chose si ce n'est que c'est un rustre mais il ne m'a pas l'air belliqueux. Il suit mes indications et vit de son côté.

— Je vois, fit Seijuro après une pause. Rien d'autre ?

— Il n'est pas très suspicieux, il s'intègre facilement aux habitants du Shēdingu. Je l'ai vu parler avec tout le monde, ce qui comprend Daiki, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Etonnant oui… Connaissant sa nature, il ne s'entend avec personne.

— Personne sauf Tetsuya…

Seijuro riboula des yeux et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il n'aimait pas que l'on mentionne le kitsune. Toutefois, Shintaro ne le craignait pas et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Cette franchise bâtissait leur amitié bancale. Bancale dans le sens où Seijuro restait sur la réserve, se servant du hebi comme d'un pion, et que ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience.

Le saké terminé, signe de la fin de leur entrevue, le serpent prit congé de son hôte et regagna son repaire.

Si ce tigre était trop prudent pour venir de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du dragon, le dragon ira jusqu'à lui.

(suite...)

* * *

Lexique :

Lōng : dragon chinois.

Kanzen : complétude.


	4. Shonshitsu

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Je publie la fin de cette fic qui n'était pas bien grande mais suffisamment. J'ai aimé l'écrire puisque le Doujin d'origine est magnifique, il fallait rendre hommage à ce talent. Ce fut mon premier _AoKaga_ finalement.

Je suis contente d'avoir mis en mot ces images.

Disclaimer : je remercie ma bêta **Kuro-hagi** pour sa correction affutée et là j'ai suivi ses conseils !

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Shonshitsu**

.

Daiki dormait mieux maintenant qu'il avait Taiga auprès de lui. Ses horribles cauchemars semblaient moins réels depuis quelques temps. Enfin… Si on pouvait appeler ceux-ci des « cauchemars » vu qu'en réalité, ce n'étaient que ses souvenirs qui remontaient dans son subconscient, la nuit.

Il revivait ce funeste jour à l'infini. Ce jour où il perdît Tetsuya…

.

.

A cette époque Daiki était encore plus téméraire, il ne cessait de tuer l'ennui par tous les moyens possibles, se surestimant au passage. Il avait provoqué plus de la moitié des _yōkai_ de la région, donc forcément, peu de monde continuait de lui parler. Ce qui le frustrait terriblement, amplifiant son ennui… Ce cercle vicieux l'emprisonnait dans la solitude et le rejet des autres. Sauf une créature qui demeurait son meilleur ami. Tetsuya l'accueillait toujours chaleureusement dans son repaire, au cœur de la forêt. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des nouvelles de la contrée, des allées et venues des habitants, jouaient aux devinettes. Le _kitsune_ adorait en poser, trait caractéristique de tout bon renard qui se respectait. Daiki perdait à chaque fois, repartant avec un gage. Parfois, la panthère restait dormir près de son ami, entre ses sept queues il ne prenait pas froid, réchauffé par son aura apaisante. Il possédait la faculté de calmer ses semblables, ce qui se révélait fort utile au vu du tempérament de son camarade.

Tetsuya était déjà en ce temps là lié à son âme-sœur. Ne pouvant vivre seul il avait toujours cherché sa moitié et la trouvât en la personne de Seijuro. Ils allaient s'installer ensemble, dans son territoire sacré. A cette époque tout individu du _Shēdingu_ pouvait venir lui demander conseil.

Ce jour précisément, Daiki aurait dû tourner sa langue autant de fois dans sa bouche que Tetsuya possédait de queues. Il était venu lui proposer une excursion somme toute anodine à l'autre bout des bois, vers le flanc du _Misuto no yama_ – ou Montagne de brume – sans lui expliquer la véritable raison. Ce ne fût qu'en chemin, lorsqu'ils sortirent du sous-bois que l'homme-panthère révéla son plan… Subtiliser la fameuse perle de Ciel à Nash qui vivait dans une des nombreuses cavernes. Tetsuya tenta de le raisonner, personne n'allait là-bas sans périr, car personne n'en revenait sain et sauf tout simplement. Daiki haussa les épaules et le prit à la rigolade, fanfaronnant que le _Tian-lōng_ ne lui faisait pas peur. Afin de surveiller son ami tête brûlée, le _kitsune_ abdiqua et le suivit. Ils escaladèrent les gravas entassés au pied du mont puis la montagne même. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur par une petite brèche à peine visible de l'extérieur et explorèrent la caverne. L'endroit était inquiétant mais beau à la fois. Les stalagmites cristallisées décoraient le lieu de façon irréelle. La lumière tamisée renvoyait des éclats bleutés et blancs sur les murs de la grotte. Ils débouchèrent même sur un immense lac souterrain aussi limpide que l'eau de pluie. Sa surface, vert-d'eau, apportait une touche magique, on aurait cru que la forêt s'y était liquéfiée. Les deux yōkai en restèrent ébahis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande cavité où le plafond ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Au milieu, dormant paisiblement, ils virent le terrible Nash sous sa forme de dragon céleste, son trésor gardé gentiment entre ses griffes. La bête faisait plusieurs mètres, ses longs bois témoignaient de son âge avancé et de sa puissance. Il ne valait mieux pas lui chatouiller les moustaches. Tetsuya fit signe à son ami en chuchotant de rebrousser chemin, la situation était trop périlleuse. Ils l'avaient vu, c'était déjà bien en soit. Daiki pourra se vanter auprès des autres de l'avoir approché. Mais non content de se satisfaire de si peu de chose, l'homme-panthère n'écouta rien. Il voulait braver l'interdit juste pour le plaisir et rafler la perle qui ne lui servirait à rien, en toute honnêteté. Tetsuya essaya de le retenir en vain. Daiki se faufila entre ses doigts comme il le fit entre les griffes du dragon. Il l'observait attentivement dormir en retenant sa respiration et le moindre de ses gestes. Il se pencha, encore, et encore un peu, puis posa ses mains de chaque côté de la perle pendant que le renard restait sur le qui-vive à l'autre bout de la caverne. Tetsuya avait peur, il ne cessait d'envoyer des regards désespérés à son ami. Ce dernier fit un signe de sa main comme quoi tout était bon. Délicatement, centimètre après centimètre, il fit glisser la sphère au sol, la sortant des pattes de son propriétaire. La panthère attendit un peu et vérifia que l'autre dormait toujours. Reprenant confiance en lui, il la prit dans ses bras et se retourna. Tetsuya souffla de soulagement. Les paupières du _Tian-lōng_ s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant deux pupilles reptiliennes d'un vert-d'eau aussi intense que celui du lac. Le _kitsune_ au pelage bleu coupa sa respiration tandis que Daiki sentit dans son dos celle du gardien de la montagne. Et là tout s'enchaîna avec une rapidité affolante…

Nash se releva en grognant de mécontentement. Il abattit sa patte sur l'insecte qui s'était introduit dans sa demeure, le loupant de justesse. Agile, Daiki bondissait et esquivait les attaques du dragon. A un moment donné il dut lâcher son larcin pour conserver la fluidité de ses mouvements. Nash commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, sa longue queue s'écrasait contre les parois de roche, provoquant l'éboulement de sa grotte. Daiki sautait à la fois pour éviter ses assauts mais également les pierres qui tombaient de-ci, de-là. Il fut projeté au sol d'ailleurs par l'effondrement d'un éboulis. Aussitôt Tetsuya accourut à sa rescousse et le sortit de là en le traînant au sol. Il put se relever sans dommage, seulement au moment où il se retourna pour vérifier si son compagnon le suivait, il le vit à terre, ses queues coincées par l'immense patte de Nash qui soufflait de fureur. Daiki allait rebrousser chemin mais Tetsuya le somma de s'enfuir, chose que le premier ne se résolut pas à faire. Il piétinait sur place, hésitant à y retourner ou à écouter son ami. Tetsuya lui cria une dernière fois de déguerpir, la panthère eût seulement le temps de se sauver que la totalité de la caverne s'effondra sur eux.

Puis après le vide. Le vide intolérable de l'absence. Celui de sa culpabilité. Le gouffre sans fin dans lequel il plongeait continuellement…

Les créatures de la forêt le mirent de côté, l'accablant d'avoir tué Tetsuya. Seijuro le bannît en lui ordonnant de s'établir aux abords et de ne jamais, ô grand jamais croiser sa route. Depuis, Daiki survivait avec ce terrible sentiment de responsabilité en s'abominant lui-même.

.

.

Ensuite Taiga était rentré dans sa vie, sans le juger, sans le questionner sur son passé. Il l'avait défié, provoqué, fait respirer de nouveau. Grâce à sa rencontre, il éprouvait des émotions qui le noyaient dans un tourbillon de sentiments aussi diversifiés que déroutants. L'homme-panthère se rachetait une nouvelle existence comme si… Comme si le destin le lavait de ses pêchers.

Daiki se réveilla en sursaut et constata que le tigre, le sien, dormait à ses côtés. Il eut l'envie folle de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Il se prouvait qu'il était encore là, près de lui. D'ailleurs leur activité principale était celle-là : jouter constamment dans le plaisir charnel pour savoir qui prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Leur passion débordante laissait des séquelles sur leurs peaux, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ils se dévoraient, qu'importait les cicatrices, les morsures ou les coups de griffes. Il ne restait que les vestiges de leur désir qui renaissait à chaque nouvelle lune.

Ils se gardaient jalousement l'un auprès de l'autre. Mû par un instinct de survie, Daiki sentit cette peur ressurgir du fond de ses entrailles. Quelque chose se préparait. Parce que le calme est prémisse de tempête et que le bonheur est trop beau pour durer, quelque chose allait arriver. Cependant, avant que ses doutes ne prennent le pas sur sa raison, il réveilla sa moitié en la mordillant au creux de son cou.

Taiga grogna pour la forme, comme à chaque fois. Sans une parole superflue, il accorda à l'autre ce qu'il voulait. Daiki s'allongea d'autorité sur ce corps aux muscles parfaitement dessinés, s'abreuva de ses baisers affamés en le faisant sien sous le nouveau jour qui commençait.

Ils ne pouvaient se séparer l'un de l'autre. Daiki le fit à contre cœur toutefois car il devait trouver un autre endroit pour eux, couper les liens avec cette forêt sombre et tout recommencer ailleurs. Puisque le tigre représentait ses espoirs et qu'il venait d'une autre contrée, il se dit que c'était le signe pour partir à l'aventure avec lui. La panthère parla de son projet à son compagnon qui n'en comprit pas les raisons. Cependant il n'émit aucune protestation, peu lui importait l'endroit où il vivait du moment que Daiki soit avec lui. Ils se mirent d'accord pour partir dès que possible loin du _Shēdingu_ , par-delà les monts enneigés. Peut être qu'ils iraient découvrir la mer bordant les côtes sablonneuses du pays oublié. Là-bas, Daiki embrasserait une nouvelle vie accompagné de l'être qu'il aimait, rien qu'eux deux, loin de son passé, loin de ses remords.

Daiki partit tôt le lendemain afin de flairer la piste qui les emmènerait loin de cet endroit et chasser un peu pour faire des réserves.

• • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • •

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la source claire, floutant l'image de Seijuro plus terrible que jamais. Un sourire mauvais s'affichait sur son visage fin, ses yeux étirés en amande brillaient d'un éclat sombre. Sa vengeance allait enfin sonner le glas de la fin de cette panthère abjecte.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

Non, il n'avait pas pardonné.

Non, il ne détenait aucune miséricorde.

Depuis tout ce temps il patientait à l'abri de la compassion des autres, attendait le moment où il pourrait infliger la pire des douleurs à l'assassin de son amour. Au début il avait pensé à le démembrer, appendice par appendice, un bras après l'autre, une jambe après l'autre pour ne conserver que sa tête qu'il aurait tranché d'un coup sec. Il s'était imaginé l'écorcher vivant et le laisser suspendu à un arbre, à la vue de tous mais rien n'était assez douloureux pour ce qu'il avait fait. Seijuro n'était pas avare d'idées quant à torturer son ennemi. Puis en le voyant vivre en toute quiétude auprès de ce tigre venu de nulle part, il avait eu la formidable idée de le priver de sa présence. De lui arracher son cœur comme il lui avait pris le sien quelques années plus tôt… Sa patience était enfin récompensée !

Seijuro s'en alla de sa démarche gracile, quittant son territoire, s'enfonçant dans les méandres des arbres millénaires, les pans de son _yukata_ virevoltant derrière lui. Les animaux l'évitèrent pendant sa traversée.

Il s'arrêta à l'orée du bois, sur cette clairière, avec ce gigantesque platane debout en point de mire. Son œil mordoré aperçut ce tigre se prélasser sous les branchages tombants. Tout était parfait.

* * *

Taiga entendit les oiseaux piailler puis s'envoler en battant des ailes. Les hautes herbes se courbaient sous le poids d'un vent glacé. Les feuilles tourbillonnaient et formaient des rondes avant de se faire emporter dans le bleu infini du ciel. Au loin, il vit quelqu'un approcher. Une silhouette menue venait à sa rencontre.

Qui était cet inconnu ?

Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà croisé. Un peu méfiant, l'homme-fauve fronça ses sourcils, oreilles penchées en arrière. L'autre s'avança doucement, sans se presser. Il détenait une élégance ainsi qu'un port de tête altier. Ses bois au dessus de sa tête lui indiquèrent qu'il appartenait à la race pure des _lōng_ , créatures divines. Le tigre se leva prestement. Cet inconnu tenait une petite fiole transparente dans ses mains qui l'intrigua.

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta à quelques pas de Taiga, un fin sourire mélancolique s'étira sur ses joues, ce qui radoucit les traits de son visage. Il était beau et prestigieux. Oui, c'était le mot.

— Bonjour Taiga, je m'appelle Seijuro, je suis venu te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, modulant des accents policés.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

— Bonjour, c'est gentil mais je suis arrivé il y a quelques temps déjà. Beaucoup de lunes se sont écoulées, je connais presque tout le monde dans cette forêt.

— Tout le monde sauf moi, rajouta le _lōng_ en accentuant son ton doucereux. Je me devais de venir me présenter à toi, il serait impoli de ne pas le faire.

Pourquoi ce _yōkai_ se déplaçait-il pour le voir ? Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

— D'accord. Bah c'est fait.

Le dragon émit un petit rire au tintement moqueur.

— Tiens, je t'ai apporté un présent en guise d'amitié.

Seijuro tendit sa fiole. Suspicieux, Taiga l'observa la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— De l'eau, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle provient de ma source personnelle, elle est plus pure que toutes les autres. Shintaro pourrait te le confirmer.

Ah oui, ce serpent bizarroïde.

— Tu habites où et comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

— J'habite au Nord du _Shēdingu_. Je ne quitte que très rarement mon logis car je veille sur une chose précieuse tu comprends ? Je ne peux me permettre de la laisser sans surveillance.

Taiga se gratta la tête.

Seijuro… Nord… Territoire interdit.

Toutes les questions qu'il se posait lui revinrent à l'esprit. On n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que cette créature était vile et cruelle, or rien ne le présageait. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant ce dragon. Daiki avait exagéré, comme d'habitude.

— Bois-en un peu, en témoignage de notre rencontre. Cela me peinerait que tu refuses…

Taiga prit la fiole des mains de son visiteur, rien ne paraissait suspect alors il déboucha le capuchon de bois, renifla le contenu et but l'eau d'une seule traite. Et l'autre de sourire encore plus grandement. Ses dents blanches étincelaient sous ses lèvres roses.

— Bien, je suis heureux.

Soudain, l'homme-tigre serra ses doigts contre sa poitrine, une grimace venant enlaidir ses traits. Il comprit bien trop tard qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines provoquait d'atroces douleurs partout dans ses muscles et dans chacun de ses organes. Les yeux révulsés, il tomba au sol aux pieds de son assassin. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer ses yeux rubis fut le _lōng_ se pencher au-dessus de lui.

Seijuro n'attendit pas que son corps refroidisse, sans sommation il arracha le cœur encore palpitant hors de sa poitrine béante. Il leva son bras en l'admirant pulser dans la paume de sa main.

— Voilà qui fera l'affaire, le paiement pour la vie de Tetsuya.

Le dragon inspira profondément et expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons en baissant ses épaules, déchargé d'un ressentiment trop longtemps prisonnier. Puis s'en alla comme il était venu.

* * *

En début de soirée, alors que le soleil se couchait seulement derrière l'horizon inaccessible, Daiki revint chez lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait déjà alors qu'il se tenait éloigné de son arbre. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de particules oppressantes. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur chaude de son amant. Taiga n'était pas parti, impossible. Ses yeux affutés se posèrent sur une masse gisante au sol. Son esprit ne fit pas le rapprochement. Son cerveau ne voulait pas analyser les faits.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Daiki restait adossé au tronc d'un arbre quelconque.

Non, il n'allait pas retourner dans sa tanière. En même temps si, il devait se dépêcher.

Une urgence. Une peur écrasante. Une certitude. L'horreur.

Il avança comme un automate avec une lenteur terrible. Peut-être pour retarder le moment fatidique, éviter l'inéluctable. S'il ne voyait pas, ça n'existait pas. Pourtant ses jambes le menaient toujours plus proche de l'inévitable. Daiki hochait la tête de droite à gauche comme pour se rassurer que ça n'existait pas.

Ca n'existait pas.

Arrivé à hauteur du corps, il reconnut cette silhouette massive, ce dos roux-orangé, ces zébrures noires.

Daiki déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougeait _plus_. La panthère attendait, il allait se réveiller.

Pourquoi ses cordes vocales ne sortaient aucun son ? La panthère voulait crier, l'appeler.

Les yeux couleur nuit s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Tout recommençait. Taiga était mort. Son compagnon ne se réveillerait plus.

Il était mort.

Mort. Mort. Mort !

Et ce par sa faute, encore. Daiki se laissa tomber au sol, fébrile. Ses mains tremblaient quand il en leva une pour vérifier. Vérifier de cette curiosité morbide qu'il ne cauchemardait pas. Ses doigts touchèrent le corps sans vie. Aucune réaction ne vint sur la dépouille déjà froide. Sa chaleur s'en était allée avec son amour, volé à son tour comme il l'avait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Daiki réalisa que le schéma ne cesserait jamais de se répéter. Il ne réfléchit pas quant à la cause de cette tragédie. Il se contenta de pleurer en criant, ses larmes emportées elles aussi par le vent. Il revenait au point de départ, impuissant. Tout lui échappait, rien ne changeait.

• • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • •

 ** _De nos jours, dans notre monde._**

 _._

Daiki errait aux abords du terrain de basket, sans but précis, sauf celui de se défouler seul. Seul, il l'était souvent.

Personne ne pouvait le battre.

Oh il s'en foutait, il aimait cette solitude. Un félin avance de cette façon et pas en troupeau de suivants.

Soudain il s'arrêta. Quelque chose titillait ses narines. Un parfum musqué, entêtant, familier. Il ne comprenait pas d'où est-ce qu'il avait déjà connu une fragrance pareille mais elle le rassurait bizarrement. Daiki croyait devenir fou parce que cette putain d'odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une histoire, la sienne. Un besoin avide s'insinuait au fond de ses tripes, là tout de suite, sur le béton et par cette chaleur écrasante d'un printemps vigoureux.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette émotion signifiait, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Ou de hurler de soulagement. Il devenait fou sûrement. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'encre se mit à courir. Comme ça. Courir en longeant le grillage. Courir vers cette source envoûtante. Sans savoir ce qu'il allait y trouver, son instinct lui dictait de se dépêcher.

Daiki s'arrêta, une main posée sur les grilles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et fixèrent cet autre garçon de son âge en face de lui.

Ces cheveux rougeoyants. Cette aura animale. Ce regard de sang. Les traits de son visage abrupt comme taillé à la machette. La ligne de sa mâchoire carrée qui se dessinait parfaitement sous sa peau dorée, révélant une ossature solide. Daiki fut hypnotisé l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde, une fraction de sa vie, un micron d'année dans ses yeux débordant de fureur.

.

Il venait de rencontrer à nouveau son âme-sœur.

. . .

 **FIN**

* * *

Note :

Shonshitsu : perte

.

NdA :

Oui je sais, j'ai fait mourir Kagami mais ce n'était pas par plaisir. J'ai seulement suivi la trame du Doujin et puis ça finit bien, sur une note d'espoir.

(ce qui veut dire que Kuroko aussi est réincarné… Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…).


End file.
